War of the Prophets
by Xeires
Summary: The War is over, The Prophets have taken over all of Valus. Now a small band of survivors sail in search of the land of Runescape. Read and Review. No negative reviews plz! It'll switch over to 1st person perspective after chapter 4
1. Midnight Siege

War of the Prophets

**War of the Prophets**

**Soul Craft was only the beginning… In a land far to the south, there ruled an organization that was out to take over the world. The only free people in that land were a band of wood elves and an assortment of freedom fighters…**

This is the story that will introduce a new continent, enemy, and friends. The land of Valus is nearly twice the size of runescape and ruled completely by the Soul Craft. It is divided into 5 areas, those governed by the eastern, northern, western, southern, and central prophets.

The northern tip is about 1 and a half week's journey from runescape by boat. And that tip of the continent is where our story shall begin…

**Chapter 1, Midnight Siege**

_A lone assassin stood cloaked in the night hiding an obsidian plate mail, and poisoned dragon tooth sharpened and fastened to a hilt. Flanked by 20 minions, (vicious cousins to the Minotaurs of runescape) armed with obsidian battleaxes and plate mail. They marched up to the wooden gate of Yeinn'eil, and set torches at its foot._

"By order of the High Counsel of the Central Prophets, all rebels and turncoats shall be sentenced to death. I Sin, am charged with the duty of burning your city to the ground!!"

_Half a dozen of wood elves dropped from the trees wielding shamshirs and encircled the war band. _"Hear ye you sniveling rodent! I don't give a damn who you are!! You're just the Counsel's puppet. And by the order of my friggen deceased grandma, I charge you with high stupidity of walking into a wood elf settlement and stumbling into an ambush!! Warriors, to arms!" _And with that, 20 or so more wood elves armed with steel longswords leapt from the bushes and trees and glared at Sin. _

_And about 5 seconds later, 30 minions popped out of trees and encircled the ambush party while 20 more marched up the road. All armed to the teeth in vicious weaponry._

"You play this game well assassin!" _The elf captain leapt from the top of the burning gate along with 2 more elves and charged the war band of minions._

_Sin ducked a longsword, sidestepped a shamshir, impaled the first elf, then slit the throat of the second and leapt at the captain. The captain parried 3 jabs, and leapt away from a leg sweap. He then raised his sword and brought it down into Sin's flesh, instead, the sword ripped the cloak and snapped in half at the rebound from the obsidian armor. _"Son of a …." _The captain was cut off as Sin's dagger pierced his chest and impaled his heart…_


	2. Of Steel and Scale

Chapter 2, Of Steel and Scale

**Chapter 2, Of Steel and Scale**

_The gate had turned to ash. The captain's blood lay spilt. The entire ambush party was slain. Not a single other creature was in sight, live nor deceased._

_Sin and his war band pressed on along with an addition of 20 more minions, and 80 Chaos Knights clad in full Obsidian plate. They were elves, but far from good, they were the wood elves distant cousins. They were the Dark elves. They had followed through 2 minutes after Sin had finished off the ambush party. They all were leaded by one other figure, one who wore no armor, and armed with a staff made of a mineral forged from a meteorite, dressed in a black with red trimmed robe, not much unlike the robes of Zammorak. Some say they were fallen Zammorak mages. Others they were mages kicked out of hell. Yet we know them as the Prophets._

_They marched through the town; archers appeared on the roves on right side of the road and fired a volley of arrows at the head of the conquerors. Before they came within 6 feet they disintegrated at a snap of the Prophet's fingers that was followed by a tap of the end of the staff to the ground. The entire roof caught fire and the archers slowly perished._

_Bands of rebels stormed out of the alleys and began attacking the army, they had them outnumbered and surrounded, but they stood little chance against the prophet. The Prophet conjured up walls of fire separating all the rebels and effectively taking away their sorry excuse of an advantage by killing many and separating them into small groups._

_The battle raged and less than 10 of the prophet's troops had fallen. Over 100 humans lay dead and a third of the city was destroyed. Yet a glimmer of hope came when the army reached the square and fire came down from the sky killing off a few of the minions. The prophet shot off a few bolts of lighting to discourage another pass by the dragon._

_She landed, crushing one of the stalls with its tail and charged the army scattering all of them except the prophet and the minions. The prophet conjured an elemental platform and rose into the sky above the dragon and hurled several shards of ice at its back. Yet the mighty green dragon still battered through the minions and smashed several against a house._

_The dragon arced its neck see the damages to her chest due to the reckless charge. A few dented scales, and a few drops tricked down her chest. Nothing a few hours of sleep couldn't fix. She then turned her head to the sky and snarled at the prophet as he began to cast another set of ice shards. The dragon shook the ice shards harmlessly off her wings and the prophet stopped his spell casting. He glowered in hatred at his failure._

"High Prophet Bishop, I apologize for my failure. I am no longer worthy…" _And with that he dropped his staff and began conjuring a small orb of fiery energy between his hands._

"**No!!" **_The dragon leapt up and made to tackle the prophet. The orb began to glow brighter and humans, elves, minions, and chaos knights alike turned and stared in dread as time stood still for their certain doom all depended on if the dragon made it to the suicidal prophet._

_**A bright flash erupted as the orb disintegrated and a massive explosion turned the world red as the dragon's claws grasped the prophet's shoulders… What seemed like an eternity lasted as they stared at each other and the explosion consumed them both. In several seconds the entire town was consumed by the explosion…**_

…_The long war had ended, the rebels had been wiped out entirely and the Prophets had unified Valus…_

…_Yet a single ship could be seen in the distance, on board a young male bard that would recount the entire war to whatever land they could find. They were the world's last hope…_


	3. Survivors of War

**Survivors of War**

_**South Ocean, Dawn**_

_Marcus, a young bard stood at the stern, staring at the column of smoke coming from the mainland. A few hours ago a bright flash was seen, nobody knows what happened. Morale was down among the entire crew, so Marcus decided to play a lively tune to cheer everyone up…_

_**Crater**_

_Sin stood atop the tree scanning the edges of the crater. (Not like he was gonna do anything while the prophet razed the town.) There were sure signs of dead humans, elves, knights, and minions, and were scattered about the crater. Sin had placed a sword in the ground and attached a fragment of burnt robe that belonged to the prophet. Yet not a scale was found, nor tooth or claw. Perhaps it was obliterated due to the fact it was right next to the explosion…_

…_**Sin saw a red trail leading from the crater to his left…**_

…_Then again, maybe not…_

_The assassin leapt up a tree and began making his way around the crater to the trail. Soon enough he landed from the tree and found a deep trail in the dirt that could possibly be from a giant tail or a person being dragged along the ground. He hoped it was the first._

_2 hours pass and Sin encounter the female dragon licking her wounds and discovered that she was no normal dragon. The mark on her forehead was the mark of the Elders. _

_She lifted her head up and instantly saw the assassin. __**"Bring it on you foolish human!!!" **__Sin hesitated, and then rushed at the dragon as she opened her jaw._

"_Blast!" Sin cried as a torrent of flame engulfed the entire area Sin was rushing from. If he hadn't leapt left, he would be a pile of ash right now. "You Bastard!!!" Sin muttered as he tore off his flaming cloak and stomped the fire out. "That was my favorite cloak! Ah Crap!!!" Sin leapt away from another torrent of flame._

_This would be no easy challenge, even if she was wounded. There were only a handful of Elder dragons in the world, and the only one that was ever killed was killed by another Elder Dragon… Sin Rolled away from yet another torrent of flame, this one weaker than the rest… "Ah, she's tiring, now's my chance." Sin rushed in and rolled away from another torrent of flame. Sin brushed the sweat off his fore head and leapt at the Elder Dragon._

_She brought up one of her forelegs to defend against the attack. The assault scraped off some scales and a few sparks flew off. Sin rebounded off the dirt and came up again, this time making a small cut along the neck before it bounced off the scales. Instead of sparks, a scale came off with a line of blood. "Ah, so the explosion did do some damage…"_

_The Dragon raked at the assassin, trying in vain to catch him off guard but he eluded her at every turn. She was tired of this fight, she roared at the assassin, stunning him for a moment. Long enough to take off without him latching on to her in some way. She launched one last torrent of flame in attempt to kill the assassin. The clearing and the trees were ablaze, but the assassin was nowhere to be seen…__** "You won this round Prophets, but you will all perish some day soon…"**_

_Sin stood several feet from the burning clearing… "It won't last too long seeing as there isn't far to burn; the crater took care of that." Sin spun on his heel and strode to the edge of a cliff. A prophecy banner stood in the distance, surrounded by a mass of black…_

"Damn! I coulda swore it'd take at least half a day for them to arrive!" The war was over, the prophets will have no use for an assassin with no enemies. "Well, I guess its time to bolt. And here I was thinking I'd make a killing fighting for a blood-thirsty army." _Not like they're gonna pay an assassin if they own the entire continent. Sin rushed through the dead forest, past the crater, and to the shore…_

_As Sin arrived at the shore he saw a minion, an elf, and a one armed human loading up a one-masted ship. _"Hmm, deserters, and rebels, they should have some room for an un-employed assassin." _Sin walked up to the rag tag survivors, he then noticed there was another human on the mast. The ship looked in poor condition, and they didn't seem to have much food for a trip to a different continent. "Well, hopefully the one armed guy will die off, and the minion may pick a fight with the elf, so I shouldn't have a problem."_

_The minion's name was Tal-Dredth, the elf's name was Shirrene, (and apparently a high priestess, best keep an eye on her.) The one armed man was Al, and the other guy was a retired pirate name Seth. (also rather suspicious, but less dangerous than the priestess)_

_Sin walked up to the helm, and turned to the renegades. _"There is an army of prophets on the way probably ready to kill off any surviving mercs and assassins to cut costs. If they find out me or Dredth are deserters they'll kill us. You 3 are now heretics now that the war is over and you'll be killed on sight. We're clearly trying to get away, and if they even see our ship as sea we're all dead. SO DOUBLE TIME PEOPLE!" _And with that the band of traitors and heretics banded together to leave this accursed island find a better world, or die peacefully at sea._


	4. That Lost Puppy Look

**That Lost Puppy Look**

_**Ocean evening, a week later…**_

_Sin was eager to reach Runescape. Supplies were dangerously low. The elf and the minion did have a fight, but the minion had taken heavy injuries and was currently asleep. Poor fool… Sin had mostly spent his time conversing with the other members of the crew. The minion excluded, they never did talk much… Sin really got along with Al, he lost his arm to Obelisk, the High Prophet's loyal pet. (Funny, not even an entire city survived The Rouge Dragon, yet this guy was in a small scouting party and lived.)_

_Every night sin was haunted in his dreams, the priestess tried to rid him of his pain, but it only stopped for an hour or two. Al supposedly had nightmares too, moaning about his best friends slaughtered by Obelisk's might. So the priestess slept from morning til sun-down. It was kinda hard to strike a conversation with her for being an elf anyway. They were so strange… Not that I really linger on stuff like that. _

_Anyway, Tal-Dredth was usually silent so he kept to himself and kept the ship repaired most of the day. Seth kept lookout in the crows nest most of the time and was often asleep. I usually sleep at night so I've no idea what he does at night and he only comes down for meals._

_The one dream that had been occurring was the only one I don't remember actually killing someone. The Central Prophet named Mirage did. I don't know why, but it must have been that little kid's lost puppy eyes that watched pleadingly as Mirage tortured his parents before killing them. I blame myself for it every time I dream about it. If only I hadn't hesitated, that boy wouldn't have to see his parents suffer. I probably would have ended his misery there and then, but I must've been afraid Mirage would stop me and take him for his own twisted pleasures… So I left that poor kid there hiding under the table, crying over his parents…That was 6 years ago when the war began but…_

_I stopped reminiscing then, for there was smoke in the distance, a bit off to the right. Glad something had taken me away from my memories, I ran to the front with everyone else to get a better look._

"_Hey Al, go wake Shirrene! Something tells me we're gonna need her." Sure enough, I could've sworn a ship with a skull on the sails could be seen to the ship's left flank, but tension was high enough so I remained silent._

_A few tense minutes later, everyone was at the front of the ship and they were pulling up to the wreckage of a ship. Of the same design as this one… There were bodies, human and elven alike, this was the ship that had taken off several hours before ours. Which means the battle had have to lasted a long time. Then he saw it, a young teenager, he painfully looked up from his peace of driftwood. This seemed normal for someone who was attacked by pirates and left for dead, but what bothered me were his eyes. They seemed so familiar, like a long lost puppy's eyes…_


End file.
